dgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 7 (Next Class)
The 7th Season of De la Salle: Next Class. The Season premiered on Nickelonager USA/Canada in January 9, 2020. It also premiered for the first time on YouTube on the official De La Slle channel in Canada on January 10, 2020. It will be also available on Netflix (Worldwide) in Late 2020. Main Cast Seniors (Class of 2020) *Kenny Makolo as Kenny Johnson, a silent guy who doesn't like when people talk back about his girlfriend. *Marguerite G.Macdonal as Marguerite Amber, an agender girl who is a suicide survivor, who try to focus only on music. *Stefan B. as Stefan Novak, a smart guy who is the co-founder of Brain Quizzer and he wants to find love. *Mila Holland as Mila Matlin, a young girl who is part of Marguerite's band who tries to figure it about her sexuality. *Alex as Alex Peterson, an ex-drug addicted gamer who tries to from his gaming lives. *Noah as Noah Griffin, an awkward kid who follows Stefan and Alex everywhere and also the teammate of Stefan, Alex and Nicholas in Brain Quizzer. *Nicholas as Nicholas Carter, a smart kid who have good grade and a he's also on the team Fortnite along with Alex. *Isabelle J. as Isabelle Jones, a great artist who love to draw reality stuff. *Teana as Teana Mirai, a smart and intelligence girl who to have a great future. *Ariana as Ariana Rivas, a best friend of Mila and she's don't know about her feelings for Van. *Daniel Lewis as Daniel Andrews, a weirdo who is working on a musical play about the bus crash. *Angel Mongrin as Angel Millers, a girl who have a lot and she have care too about everyone. *Destiny Corner as Destiny Harvey, a girl who always laught for no reason. *Isabelle Mauve as Mauve Smith, a emo girl who love dark stuff and have some attention. *Ahmed Mohamed as Ahmed Ali, a skiny kid and a good anime drawer. *Sebastien D. as Sebastien Danver, a guy who is a the vice-president and he want revenge. *Matthew Tonary as Matthew Thompson, a new guy form Gatineau who try to move on. *Hamza Alin as Hamza Mohamed, a joker and a guy who always late at class along with Neime. *Florian as Florian Vanier, a guy who playing soccer and is a serious person sometime. *Karine Holloway as Carlie Lafleur, a new girl from Montreal who starting to like De la Salle. *Mario Radriguez as Ray Ramirez, a new guy from Mexico who was the smartest person in his old school. *Saad Malik as Van Malik, a new guy from Syria who like to take picture a lot and he starting to have feelings for Ariane. *Miranda Mantos as Bianca Delarosa, a super nice girl who don't want people to know about true herself. Juniors (Class of 2021) *Israel I. as Israel, a guy that he want to get out of they class 7/8. *Hamza as Hamza, a guy who always jumping around and the class 7/8. *Victoria M. as Victoria, a friendly girl that love to dance. *Jesse as Jesse, a popular guy that freaking love everything. *Nancy as Nancy, a girl that want to have a attention of everything. A specially Kenny and Nathan. *Zackary as Zackary, a dancer and a popular guy that love the gangstar style. *Gabriel as Gabe, a nice and fresh guy that never understand other people feeling. *Sebastien as Seb, a guy that love almost everything. *Julien as Julien, a weird and stalker guy that love to says name of people. *Zachary as Zachary, a guy that love to put jell on is hair and be cool. *Zack as Zac, a guy that have a lot of hair and he is in the school basketball team. *Yasmine as Yasmine, a popular girl that love using a lot social media along with is friends. *Samuel as Sam, a strange guy that his scare of everything and join the class of 7/8. *Jackson Simpson as Jackson, a best friend of Israel and a almost best friend of Sara. *Shawn Dawnson as John, a guy who join Marguerite's band and he want to get out from the real world issue. *Ella Adams as Clare, a gamer girl who don't like a lot of girl stuff. *'Noore Nelson as Danielle', a girl who has cancer but she's hiding it from her friends. NEW Sophomores (Class of 2022) *Nathan Makolo as Nathan, a basketball player, young brother Kenny and he taller then him. *Emany B. as Emany, a best friend of Nathan who always like to go to snapchat all day, all night. *Joshua as Joshua, a old best friend of Nathan and a ex boyfriend of Gloria. *Gloria as Gloria, a girl who like only Afrian people only and the new girlfriend of Nathan. *Jordany as Jordany, a new guy from Gatineau move to Ottawa. And a player just like Nathan. *Eleni Zarkadas as Eleni, a party girl that love almost and the ex girlfriend of Jordany. *Maya B. as Maya, a good friend of Nathan and a girl who love fun stuff. *Sarah Grace as Sarah, a best friend of Maya who always using the social media. *Matthieu Rassicot as Matthieu, a fresh guy who always get girl and a good friend of Nathan. *Ciera Moon as Tess, a girl who steal girl boyfriends. *'Manty Gregson as Elijah', a new student at De La Salle who still questioning his sexuality. NEW *'Cody Handress as Mason', a cute guy who has a lot of attention from girls. NEW Freshmans (Class of 2023) *Emil Holland as Emil, the younger brother of Mila and he's the class clown. *Frankie Grace as Francesca, the school youngest diva in the 8th grade class. *Mikeal Dawns as Ehren, a best friend of Emil and he have family issues. *Grace Fosters as Reily, a best friend of Francesca and when she not at school. She's a diffrent person. *Brian Chang as Lee, a 8th grade nerd who want attention. *'Brittney Stewart as Emily', a transfer student from London who is a little bit shy and a curious person too. NEW *'Jake Miller as Logan', a new student who just moved to Ottawa to have a fresh start, new friends and new love. NEW Reccuring Cast Students *Chris as Chris Milligan, a guy who come to school without his cane but he got later bullied and tirreble climax happend. *Yan as Yan, a *??? as Irisa, a *Hamlet as Hamlet, a *Guadaloupe as Guadaloupe, a *Ayanle as Ayanle, a *Afnan L. as Afnan Lyne, a good artist who love draw. *Nathalie as Nathalie, a Alumi Adults De la Salle Staff Trivia *This season has been renewed on February 11, 2019 along with Season 8. *Production for this season begins on April 2 through September 13, 2019, along with Season 8. *Chris will make another guest appearance in this season but for one episode only. *This is the second season to not consist of 10 episodes. *It has been confirmed by the cast that this season will feel different from the previous seasons. *This season will tackle religion, cancer, child abuse, teen pregnancy, slut-shaming and school shooting. *This season will have a flashforward starting in the first, fifth and tenth episode to direct to the school shooting storyline. *On December 7, 2019, WildBrain announced that the family channel app will be shutting down in January 2020. So what they did to release the new episodes of De la Salle: Next Class is that they are gonna release season 7 on the De La Salle official youtube channel exclusively for Canadians only. And at the time they gonna release season 1 to 6 on youtube every friday with two episodes only for Canada. Episodes